Baby Girl
by bri ght fading
Summary: A boy. A girl. A dance. Who knew they'd change each other's lives? Tyler/OC. Reid/OC. Pogue/Kate. Caleb/Sarah then Caleb/OC.
1. The Dance

**Name:**Bri

**Date written:** 2/1/08

**Title:** Baby Girl

**Summary:** A boy. A girl. A dance. Who knew they would change each other's lives?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Pairing:** Tyler/OC. Reid/OC. Pogue/Kate. Caleb/Sarah then Caleb/OC

**Prompt:** N/A

**Part:** 1

**Rating:** PG-PG-13

**Warnings:** Um none this chapter. All the parts are like short but there's going to be bunches of them.

**Word Count:**

**A/N:** These were originally going to be a bunch of connected one shots but they fit together so I figured make it a story. I will be starting a RPG for anyone that wants to join. Let me know: we'll be bringing in other characters for it.

**Baby Girl**

**The Dance**

Tyler looked around the auditorium at all the dancing couples. He watched for a flash of blonde hair. Reid had disappeared sometime earlier with his girlfriend, Annelise, Aaron Abbot's twin sister. The blonde rebel had shocked the entire school by actually asking out one of the smartest girls in school. The two had been going out for over three months by the time of the dance.

He spotted Pogue and Kate dancing near Caleb and Sarah. He sighed, slightly jealous of the two older boys. He now wished he wasn't as shy around girls. He looked around again and spotted Electra, Annelise's younger sister, and made his way over.

Electra looked up from the table and spotted Tyler making his way over and a small smile came onto her face. "Hey."

He nodded slightly to the younger girl. "Hey, have you seen Reid around? I've seemed to have lost him somewhere."

She shook her head. "He and 'Lise took off earlier. I haven't seen them since so your guess is probably as good as mine is right now."

Tyler sighed softly and smiled a little. "Alright. Thanks though." He shoved his hands into his pockets looking back out at the dancing couples.

Electra nodded at him. "No problem. So where's your date at?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at the brunette male.

He shook his head a little as he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "Don't have one. What about you?" He replied.

She sighed softly as she looked over at her brother, glaring a little at Kiera. "Don't have one."

He nodded following her gaze, grinning a bit before looking back over at her. "Would you like some company, then?"

She shrugged softly. "If you want." She watched as he sat next to her. She looked back on the dance floor just as a slow song came out through the speakers.

Tyler looked over at Electra taking in her appearance. Her dress was a deep red and halter style and had a slight shimmer to it. All in all, she looked nice. He made a quick decision. "Would you like to dance?"

Electra looked up at him taking in his appearance, unaware that he was doing the same thing to her. He was wearing a black button up shirt and slacks with a deep red tie and his hair was combed some falling into his blue eyes. She resisted the urge to reach up and brush it away. She jumped slightly when he spoke but nodded a little. "Sure."

Tyler suppressed a smirk when she jumped and stood up. He held a hand out to her, gently pulling her out of her seat. He led her out onto the dance floor and gently pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. Her arms slid up around his neck clasping together at its base. They moved with the song both absorbed in their thoughts. Tyler had never really noticed how short the girl was. He could see right over her head. That's when he noticed Aaron stocking their way. "Shit."

Electra looked up at Tyler when he spoke only to notice his blue eyes focused intently on something behind them. She turned a little to notice her brother heading their way and he looked pissed. "Shit."

Aaron glared at Tyler as he walked up crossing his arms over his chest. "Simms, what are you doing with my sister?" He asked, fuming.

Tyler's eyes flickered down to the petite brunette in his arms then up to Aaron. "We were dancing. You know, this is a dance last time I checked."

Electra turned herself around in Tyler's arms leaning back into him clasping her hands over top of his. "It's none of your business, Aaron."

Aaron continued to glare at Tyler ignoring his younger sister. "Get away from her." He stated clenching his fists tightly.

Tyler held Electra tighter to him setting a glare on Aaron. "No."

Electra glared at her brother squeezing Tyler's hand softly. "Go or I'm telling mom what happened to that painting she loved so much."

Aaron's glare faltered as he furrowed his brow some. "That was you. So if anything it'll be getting you into trouble."

Tyler looked down at Electra, wondering where her train of thought was going.

Electra rose an eyebrow at him, a smirk coming across her face. "And who exactly do you think she'll believe?"

Aaron glared at Tyler and his sister before turning and stomping off for the refreshment table, where all of his 'friends' were standing.

Tyler grinned slightly as he looked down at Electra. "That was interesting."

Electra turned back around in his arms. "It definitely was." She smiled softly as she looked up at him.

Tyler placed a light kiss to her forehead. "Thanks for getting rid of him." He whispered softly his blue eyes locked onto her equally blue eyes.

She nodded softly as she leaned her head against his chest. "No problem, baby boy."


	2. Morning After

**Name:**Bri

**Date written:** 2/1/08

**Title:** Baby Girl

**Summary:** A boy. A girl. A dance. Who knew they would change each other's lives?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Pairing:** Tyler/OC. Reid/OC. Pogue/Kate. Caleb/Sarah then Caleb/OC

**Prompt:** N/A

**Part:** 2

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Nudity

**Word Count:**

**A/N:** These were originally going to be a bunch of connected one shots but they fit together so I figured make it a story. I will be starting a RPG for anyone that wants to join. Let me know: we'll be bringing in other characters for it.

**Baby Girl**

**Morning After**

Electra blinked her eyes a few times trying to become accustomed to the light that filtered through the window. She sat up holding her sheet against her naked form. She looked around the room and spotted her dress hanging over the back of her desk chair. She looked around a little more and noticed a set of clothes folded at the end of her roommate/sister's bed.

"You're awake." A slightly husky voice called from towards the bathroom.

She looked over to see Tyler leaning against the frame of the door and nodded a little. "Mhm."

He gently pushed off the frame and walked over to the bed and moved up onto it. "You sleep, ok?" He asked softly watching her face.

She nodded a little. "Yea and you?" She asked finally noticing that he was naked also. She wondered how she hadn't noticed before as she felt a small blush rising as the events of the previous night came back. _Spiked punch. Fumbling to find the door knob. Clothes being pulled off. Stumbling to find the bed._

"Better than normal." He replied sliding in next to her. His arms hooked around her small frame and pulled her over to him.

She leaned back into his arms, relaxing into the warmth his body was offering. "How long have you been awake?" She questioned softly.

Tyler nuzzled his nose against her neck, taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "Not too long." He stated softly.

Electra tilted her head to the side a little, smiling as she ran her hands over his arms. "What time is it?"

He lightly kissed the juncture of her shoulder and her neck. "Just after nine." He replied lightly nibbling on the pale skin.

She sighed breathily, holding in a moan as she threaded her fingers through his. "'Lise should be here soon, you know." She stated softly.

He shrugged his shoulders a little as he kissed up her neck to the spot right behind her ear. "Oh well." He retorted.

Electra couldn't stop her moan as she squeezed his hands gently. "She'll tell Aaron. We don't need him finding out."

Tyler shrugged again as he watched her face again. He frowned a little trying to figure out what the problem was. "So?"

She frowned lightly when she heard her phone ringing. "I need to answer that." She pulled his arms away and slid to the end of the bed. Getting off the bed, she walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone. Electra blushed softly feeling Tyler's eyes on her back as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

Tyler grinned to himself watching her cheeks turn red.

"Hey 'Lectra. You're awake early." Annelise's voice floated back from the other end.

"What do you need?" Electra asked keeping her back towards Tyler.

Tyler climbed off the bed and walked over wrapping his arms around Electra's waist pulling her back against him pressing his lips gently against her shoulder.

"Well I'm on my way back so tell Tyler to get dressed." Annelise replied.

Electra bit back a moan as she leaned into him. "What makes you think he's here?"

"Hey 'Lise." Tyler quipped resting his chin on Electra's shoulder moving his thumb in circles on her bare stomach.

Annelise's laughter filled the line. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Electra closed her phone and set it down moving away from Tyler. She kept her back to him crossing her arms. "What'd you do that for?"

Tyler sighed softly, walking over and running his hands up and down her arms. "I'm sorry. It's not like she didn't know already."

She sighed softly, letting her arms drop down to her sides. "You need to get dressed."

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before walking over and picking his clothes up. "I'll be out in a second."

Electra nodded, walking over to her dresser, pulling out a bra and underwear then shorts and a tank top.

Tyler sighed as he looked over at her before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him before starting to get dressed.

She sighed pulling the clothes on and walking over to her bed and laying back on it, staring blankly at her ceiling.

He walked into the room and watched her carefully. "Are you mad at me?" He asked softly.

She shook her head a little as her blue eyes flickered over to him. "No I'm just confused really."

He frowned walking over and sitting down on the bed next to her. "About what?" He questioned softly.

"Us." She replied simply as she sat up, looking over at him brushing his hair out of his eyes almost reflexively.

He caught her hand and intertwined their fingers squeezing her hand softly. "What about us?" He asked.

She looked down at their hands and held back her smile. "What exactly are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" He asked as he looked over at her tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

She bit her lip as she averted her eyes. "I don't know exactly. I do know that I like you. Have for a while actually."

"Well would you like us to give it a shot?" He asked softly as he looked around them.

She nodded a bit. "Yes." She answered as she looked back over at him.

Tyler lightly kissed her forehead before resting his against hers. "So do I." He stated smiling at her.

Electra smiled softly at him. "Good." She whispered, lightly ghosting her lips over his.

He grinned and leaned down pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Break it up!" Annelise's voice floated into the room before the door was flung open.

"'Bout time, baby boy." Reid's voice followed as he followed Annelise into the room, smirking over at his best friend.

Electra pulled back a little, glaring at the blonde couple. "Oh shut up." She stated aggravated.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her pulling her gently onto his lip. "Just ignore them." He whispered into her ear lightly blowing on it.

Annelise strolled over to her bed and fell onto it. Reid followed her laying down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "You two going to Nicky's tonight?" He questioned.

Electra shrugged softly leaning back against Tyler grinning a little. "I don't really care."

Tyler grinned nuzzling her neck softly. "We'll be there."

Annelise grinned a little at her younger sister, arching an eyebrow. "Does Aaron know?"

Reid quirked an eyebrow as he looked between the two sisters.

Electra shook her head. "And it'll stay that way."

Tyler smiled. "Sorry to break this up but met and Reid have to go."

Annelise sighed and kissed Reid. "I'll see you later then."

Reid nodded climbing off the bed. "I'll see you at Nicky's." He nodded towards Electra walking out of the room.

Electra turned a little and kissed Tyler lightly on the lips. "Bye."

Tyler kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear. "Bye, _baby girl_."

Annelise rolled her eyes. "Just go already!"

Reid laughed. "Hurry it up, baby boy!" He called from outside the door.

Electra glared at Reid as she slid off of Tyler's lap. "Shove it, blondie."

Tyler laughed softly as he walked out of the room behind Reid, shutting the door with a 'click.'

Annelise grinned as she turned to look at her sister. "You two looked awfully comfy.

The younger girl glared. "Just drop it."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow. "Have fun last night?"

Electra continued to glare as she grabbed her shower stuff. "I said drop it." She stated before stomping off towards the shower.


	3. incredibly extremely important note!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I want thank all of you that have been reading and reviewing the story! Unfortunately, I have some bad news. No, I am not stopping the story or anything, more so revamping it. A friend harmonyjusticelynnwilder and I are going to be writing the story together, as we came up with the new plot together. I have a feeling this plot will fit better and it makes just a bit more sense. So be keeping your eyes out for a new chapter and wish us luck! We have put a lot of thought and effort into this.

PS – for those of you that read the redone version and would prefer the old version better if you ask nicely I may continue with that plot line, but as a different story. Just feel free to let me know!

kthanxbaii

bri


	4. the dress

**title. **baby girl**  
authoress. **bri**  
fandom. **the covenant**  
characters/pairings. **tyler/oc. reid/oc. pogue/kate. caleb/sarah then caleb/oc.**  
summary. **a boy. a girl. a dance. who knew i could change their lives.**  
rating. **teen - mature**  
warnings. **some swear words this time?**  
disclaimer. **'why do i put myself in these situations?' don't own.**  
a/n. **ok. this is sorta **important**. i'm an indecisive little bitch. really. okay. so i decided to keep going on with this one and those that are interested in the revamp, i will let you know when it's up and what it's named. it'll probably be something lame like Baby Girl v2.0 or something. i don't know. have to ask my co-authoress. oh, and i found the notebook all this was in.

x-x **The Dress** x-x

-x-

_wake up your a drama queen,  
carry on like your supposed to be.  
get way, hurry up, come on.  
get away, gotta get up and go.  
wake up from the drama scene,  
stick around it'll bury me.  
get away hurry up come on,  
this is becoming a catastrophe!_

-x-

Electra sighed softly as she walked into Nicky's. She wanted to strangle her sister. There was no doubt in her mind that the older female would be in serious trouble and she said one wrong word to her younger sister.

Reid looked up at the door as Tyler lined up his shot. "Holy shit," he stated letting out a low whistle, seeing who had just walked in.

Tyler frowned as he continued to work on his shot. "What, Reid?" He asked, not really paying any mind to his best friend. After all, Reid probably just saw some girl in a short skirt.

Reid grinned lightly. "You might want to look. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he stated in response. He rubbed his eyes quickly to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Tyler frowned and looked up, "What are –" The words left him as he caught a glimpse of Electra. "I'll be right back," he stated, setting the pool stick down, before going in the direction of his girlfriend.

Electra slowly weaved her way through the bar, headed towards the table that contained Sarah and Kate, a frown fused to her features.

Sarah looked up and noticed the brunette, making her way towards the table. "Electra?" She questioned, to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Kate lifted her head and whistled loudly. "Damn girl!"

Electra glared at them as she took a seat, impatiently tugging at what she was wearing. "Not a word," she muttered darkly as she crossed her arms.

The blonde grinned slowly as she leaned over the table some. "A dress?" She teased, she looked past the young girl and nudged Kate with her foot.

Kate smirked. "Seems like we aren't the only ones who noticed," she stated as she grinned at whoever had come up behind Electra.

"Wow, baby girl, you dress up nice," Pogue's voice called behind her as he slid into the seat next to Kate, pecking her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm killing my sister," the youngest stated, glowering at the occupants of the table as she once again tugged on the dress in an attempt to make it even an inch longer.

"Why would you do that? You've attracted a certain someone's attention," the mocha girl said, watching over her friend's shoulder once again.

Electra furrowed her brow. "Do what?"

"God, baby girl, what are you trying to do to me?" Tyler asked in her ear as his blue eyes looked down at the view the low cut dress gave him.

Electra turned her head a bit to the side to look at him. "Blame my sister," she mumbled slightly as her blue eyes met his darkened ones.

Reid frowned as he walked over to them, not seeing his girlfriend. "Where is she?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

Tyler rested his hands lightly on Electra's shoulders as he watched his blonde friend.

Electra grinned. "She'll be here soon," she stated. She stood and grabbed hold of Tyler's hand, pulling him towards the dance floor.

He grinned as she turned, sliding her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You look gorgeous, baby girl."

She blushed softly, burying her face in his neck. "Do not," she stated softly against the skin.

"Oh trust me, you do," Tyler whispered against her ear, pressing his lips lightly against it.

Electra smiled, pressing her lips lightly to his neck. "Maybe I should wear dresses more often," she stated as she peered up at him.

Tyler grinned at her. "Maybe you should."

-x-

Mindless fluff? I don't know. Heh.

So go on and click that little blue-ish purple button thingy! You know you want to! Feedback is welcome!

xoxo

bri


End file.
